


it's morning

by stelladonna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, MaKorra, Married Life, morning cuddles and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladonna/pseuds/stelladonna
Summary: Korra wakes up early for once to discover her adorable husband meditating. She decides to bother him but he doesn't mind.
Relationships: Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	it's morning

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago and decided to publish it, why not?

It’s morning. The clouds are thick in the background of the Japanese-style cottage and the sun has barely risen. Korra and Mako are together. He’s already been up for a couple of hours. She’s conked out, drooling on the pillow, snoring loudly. A sliver of sunlight inches its way across the room to Korra’s eyes and it wakes her. She yawns an airbending yawn and looks over at Mako who is meditating on the other side of the room. He stops and turns around.

“Oh good, you’re up early today,” he said.

“Yeah, I guess sleeping until noon everyday isn’t the type of Avatar stuff I should be doing. By the way, were you meditating? How come I never noticed you meditate before?”

“I have to maintain internal balance in order to lightning bend, Korra. And you never noticed because you always sleep until noon.”

Mako gets up and does a little wiggle, turning a little so Korra can’t see his adjustment.

“What was that?” Korra said.

“What was what?”

“You just adjusted your balls.”

“I didn’t adjust anything,” Mako said, cheeks turning red and hand sliding through his hair.

“Yes, you did. I saw you. You tried to play it off. It was so cute.”

“Korra, sometimes you can be so crude. Who would have thought The Avatar would joke about men who adjust their balls.”

“Haha, I’m not a monk, am I? I would imagine things would get entangled down there,” Korra said gesturing to his scrotum and laughing.”

“Fine. Yes, I was adjusting my balls, Korra. Every man does it. I just try to keep that private.”

“You’re my husband. I like seeing stuff like that. Shows me you’re human.”

Korra smiles at Mako and winds him in with her fingers, the air circling and carrying him to her. She’s sitting up on the bed and he is lowered in front of her. Her legs wrap around him and he leans down to meet her lips. 

They make love and eat noodles in bed. Korra falls back asleep and doesn’t wake up until noon. She gets out of bed and takes her time bathing in the hot spring out back. She makes the water extra hot with fire bending. Mako comes out and watches her.

“I like your hair down better,” he says.

“It’s just not practical for me most of the time. Plus, I like representing the water tribe. Do you want to go with me to the farmer’s market today? There’s a water tribe booth that only comes one a week and I really gotta have some southern food. ”

“Sure, I’ll go. I wanted to stop by some of the fire nation booths.”

They head out.


End file.
